


What If?

by Jessie919



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki's little sister, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie919/pseuds/Jessie919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki had a little sister? Would he see things differently? Would he run off and cause all sorts of trouble or would he accept his heritage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on my story! I don't know how well it is, but I hope you enjoy it!

You were making your way to your room on the upper floor of the palace, when you just happened to see your brother, Loki, sneak off into a different hallway. Curious, you veered off your path and followed him. Careful to stay out of his sight, you followed him, just keeping him in your sights, but keeping yourself out of his. You peeked around a corner and saw that he stopped at the doors to the vaults. You were curious as to why he was there.

Loki spoke to the guards outside of it and eventually, they stepped aside and opened the large doors to let him in. Only after he walked in and the doors closed behind him, did you leave your hiding spot. But, before you could take a step forward, both guards stood up straighter and bowed at the waist. You wondered who was there. As you thought this, the person stepped into your sight.

Odin.

What was he doing here?

The guards automatically opened the doors to the vaults without a word and Odin dipped his head in a thank you, before entering. Before the doors could completely close, you had rushed forward and bowed quickly to the guards. They acknowledged you with a small bow before letting you pass.

The light inside was considerable darker than outside and it took a minute for your eyes to adjust. Once they did, you saw Loki standing at the opposite end of the room with the casket from Jotunheim in his hands.

"Stop." Odin's voice rang out loud in the silent room.

Loki paused and gently placed the casket back on the pedestal. He stood still for a moment before turning around slowly.

You let out a soft gasp. Loki's skin was blue! His eyes were blood red. How was that possible?!

Odin heard your intake of breath and turned to look at you, surprised.

"What are you doing here? You should go. There is something that I must talk to Loki about." Odin said quickly, glancing back at Loki, who had returned to his own skin color.

"No. If it has something to do with what I just saw, then I am not leaving. Not until I understand." You said defiantly, glancing back towards your brother.

You heard Odin sigh in defeat, before turning back towards Loki.

Loki's eyes were filled with confusion and fear and you wished you could go and hug him but, truthfully, you were a bit scared.

"Am I cursed?" He asked, his voice fearful, trembling a bit as he spoke.

"No." Odin replied calmly.

"What am I?" He asked, the fear fueling his words.

"You're my son." Odin said.

Loki's eyes turned a degree colder. "What more than that?" He started to walk forwards slowly as he spoke. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

You looked at your father and noticed that his eyes cast to the floor for a second, before returning Loki's gaze.

"No." He replied evenly.

By now, Loki was at the bottom of the steps, where you and Odin both stood.

Odin took a deep breath before continuing. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby." He paused as if remembering. "Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned. Suffering. Left to die." He paused again before meeting Loki's eyes. "Laufey's son."

You inhaled sharply. Could he really mean what he was saying? Could this really be true? It couldn't be. Your Loki was not a Frost Giant. He couldn't be! He was not a monster!

"Laufey's son….." Loki repeated softly in disbelief.

"Yes." Odin confirmed quietly.

You took a step back from Odin. How could he have not told you this? How could this be kept a secret?!

Loki looked up at Odin, his breathing a bit heavier and ragged. "Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child." Odin said softly.

Loki shook his head. "No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" His voice becoming more desperate the longer he spoke.

Your mind was reeling, trying to keep up. You glanced towards Odin, also wondering what his purpose was. He never did anything without thinking of the consequences. This was something that he would not have done on a whim.

Odin paused, not knowing what to say.

"TELL ME!" Loki cried out. You winced. You could hear the pain and betrayal in his voice, and it pierced your heart.

You took a step forward but, Odin held out his arm to stop you. You looked at him in disbelief.

Odin finally spoke. "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace, through you."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin stated.

Loki looked at this man. He didn't know this man. This man was not his father. All he saw was the man who had lied to him for his entire life. You saw all of Loki's pain and it felt like your own.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" He gestured to the items around him, looking at this man who was not his father, with a look of betrayal and hurt.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked in an exasperated tone.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?" Loki asked the question that was buzzing around in your head as well.

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect your from the truth." Odin said quietly.

Loki didn't sound like he believed that. "What, because I-I-I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" You could see the tears forming in Loki's eyes.

Then his voice turned cold and hard. "You know it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you couldn't have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

As Loki was speaking, Odin slowly fell to his knees before completely collapsing on the stairs. His eyes closed and his breathing evened.

You were so shocked that you didn't know what to do.

Loki looked equally shocked. His head must have cleared for a second because he shouted, "Guards! Guards please help!"

This snapped you out of your daze and you ran forward to check on Odin. Loki's hand found Odin's and he squeezed gently.

The guards barged in and picked up Odin before quickly exiting, leaving you and Loki standing alone, staring after them.

Finally, you turned your gaze to Loki. He turned to meet your eyes and you took a step forward.

Loki took a step back and held his hands up. "No. Don't come near me. I'm dangerous."

You shook your head. "You would never hurt me, Loki."

"You don't know that." He looked away. "Not now. Not when I'm….. this." He spit out.

You jumped forward and wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face into his chest. "I do know that."

His body went stiff for a moment, before his arms slowly wound themselves around your body. It was tense for a moment, before Loki let out a deep sigh and folded himself around you, holding you tight and putting his head on top of yours. Letting everything go. Letting his walls down.

He let it last for a few moments, before he put his walls back up and pushing you away.

"I'm a monster. You should stay away from me." He said quietly.

You looked at him in confusion. "Why would I do that? You're not a monster, Loki. You never have been and you never will be."

"Oh really?" He went over and touched the casket, turning his pale skin, blue. "How about now? What am I now?"

You were a bit hesitant, but you walked over to him and put a hand on his cold cheek. "You're my brother. And that is never going to change." You said in a tone that meant it wasn't up for discussion.

He stared at you in awe for a moment before smiling slightly. "You still mean that? Even now?"

You stared at him like he was stupid. "Of course I mean it. You are never going to change to me, no matter what anyone says."

Loki stared down at you for a moment before wrapping his arms around you and hugging you tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered softly. You knew he was not one to let people see the real him and you loved him even more that he was showing it to you.

"There is nothing to thank me for." You kissed his cheek before pulling back.

"I think it's time to talk to mother." You said softly.

He glanced away, nervous. "Will she still want me?"

You stared at him in shock before slapping him lightly across the face. "Of course she will, idiot! Why wouldn't she? She raised you! She loves you just as much as she loves me and Thor."

He stared at you in shock for a moment before nodding slowly.

You reached down and grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Come on. I'm not leaving your side. No matter what. I will be right next to you. Always."

Loki smiled down at you before squeezing back. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I would love to know if you liked it.


End file.
